Wood Giant
Also known as ‘Wood Golems’. While enormous and incredibly powerful, many Wood Giants are gentle creatures. They can tower as high as dozens of yards and tear the land itself apart with their power. Wood Giants are spawned from ancient treants and flora beasts that took humanoid form to protect themselves; as a result, they are known as the kings of trees and the protectors of nature. Though usually gentle, if they believe nature is endangered, they will use all their might and fury to protect or avenge it. Unlike trees, they do not whither and many Wood Giants are thousands of years old. REQUIREMENTS Treant or Flora Beast level 10 Type:' Plant (Giant, Monster)' Feats: Power Attack, Beef Cakes or Hit Me, Toughness, and Improved Toughness Special: Must stand by and protect forests and forest inhabitants with your life and you must make a pact with the tree of life. Hit die: d12 Skills: The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Int), Knowledge (Nature )(Int), Knowledge (Geography)(Int)Perception (Wis), Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Martial knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int), Survival (Wis) Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Table: Wood Giant Alignment: Wood Giants lean towards Neutral however they often are good or evil as well, whichever it takes to protect their forests. Religion: Wood Giants worship nature it's self, and rarely worship anything else. Race: When becoming a Wood Giant, you nearly become a new race all together. As such, you gain the bonuses listed below. Size: Large: Large -1 penalty to Armor Class, -1 to armor class as well as attack rolls. +1 to CMB and CMD, -4 on Stealth Checks. Type: Changes to Plant with the Giant, Demon, and Monster Subtypes +2 Strength and +2 Constitution, -6 Dexterity Move Speed: 20 feet +2 to Survival and Knowledge Nature Inheritance of Evil: The Wood Giant adds the Wood Giant Evilties to it's list of class evilties. Techniques readied At every level other than 2nd and 8th, the Wood Giant gains techniques as if he had leveled up in his previous class. However he only gains the number of techniques readied, he must choose techniques from the new Wood Giant technique list located below. Wood Giants can take Monster techniques Marked with a (**), whenever they level up instead of having to wait to gain a monster technique. The Wood Giant uses whatever bonus the creature before it used to determine it's saving throws, however if it's Constitution score is higher than the normal relevant score, it uses it instead. Monster Weapon: Your attack takes the form of a Large Overhead Slam that deals 3d6 damage and deals x3 damage on a critical hit. Everything else stays the same. Magichange: Your magichange now becomes either a Large Greataxe or a Large Gauntlet, chosen at your first Wood Giant level. Wood Giant Greataxe Greataxe Damage: 3d6 or Wood Giant's monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: 20 x3 Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 6 lbs. Wood Giant Fist Gauntlet Damage: 2d8 or Wood Giant's monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: 20 x2 Damage Type: Bludgeoning Weight: 6 lbs. Ability Boost The Wood Giant gains bonuses to it's Strength and Constitution at the indicated levels above. Damage Reduction At 5th, and 9th level the Wood Giant gains Damage Reduction overcome by nothing, This is due to the Wood Giant's powerful and dense body. Fortuitous Insight (Su) Starting at 5th level, The Wood Giant uses it's constitution modifier instead of it's dexterity modifier to determine it's initiative bonus. Natural Armor At levels 3, 6, and 9 the Wood Giant's Natural armor increases. Pact of Gaia: When you become a Wood Giant, you make a pact with the gods of earth and as such you promise to protect nature at all costs. You can never harm a plant, Fey, Animal, Magical Beast, Vermin, Monstrous humanoid, or humanoid that calls the forest or jungle their home unless they have harmed you first or have shown themselves to be threatening. You can also harm them if they have caused harm to the forest or jungle. A Wood Giant that breaks this pact loses all of his Wood Giant abilities for 1 day per overall character level. And a Wood Giant that breaks the pact a second time must receive an atonement spell from a creature of his level or higher within this time or permanently lose all of it's abilities. Wood Giant (Su) At 1st level, you achieve your first state of great strength and stand tall as a Wood Giant, Guardian of the trees. You gain Energy resistance 5 to electricity and aWood Giant can pronounce judgment upon her foes as a swift action. Starting when the judgment is made, the Wood Giant receives a bonus or special ability based on the type of judgment made. At 1st level, a Wood Giant can use this ability once per day. At 4th level and every three levels thereafter, the Wood Giant can use this ability one additional time per day. Once activated, this ability lasts until the combat ends, at which point all of the bonuses immediately end. The Wood Giant must participate in the combat to gain these bonuses. If she is frightened, panicked, paralyzed, stunned, unconscious, or otherwise prevented from participating in the combat, the ability does not end, but the bonuses do not resume until she can participate in the combat again. When the Wood Giant uses this ability, she must select one type of judgment to make. As a swift action, she can change this judgment to another type. If the Wood Giant is evil, she receives profane bonuses instead of sacred, as appropriate. Neutral Wood Giants must select profane or sacred bonuses. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. When determining the strength of the ability as well as the number of times it can be used, 1/2 of your Treant or Flora Beast levels are counted towards your Wood Giant level. Destruction: The Wood Giant is filled with divine wrath, gaining a +1 sacred bonus on all weapon damage rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every three Wood Giant levels she possesses. Healing: The Wood Giant is surrounded by a healing light, gaining fast healing 1. This causes the Wood Giant to heal 1 point of damage each round as long as the Wood Giant is alive and the judgment lasts. The amount of healing increases by 1 point for every three Wood Giant levels she possesses. This stacks with all other forms of fast healing. Justice: This judgment spurs the Wood Giant to seek justice, granting a +1 sacred bonus on all attack rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every five Wood Giant levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled on all attack rolls made to confirm critical hits. Piercing: This judgment gives the Wood Giant great focus and makes her spells more potent. This benefit grants a +1 sacred bonus on concentration checks and caster level checks made to overcome a target’s spell resistance. This bonus increases by +1 for every three Wood Giant levels she possesses. Protection: The Wood Giant is surrounded by a protective aura, granting a +1 sacred bonus to Armor Class. This bonus increases by +1 for every five Wood Giant levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled against attack rolls made to confirm critical hits against the Wood Giant. Purity: The Wood Giant is protected from the vile taint of her foes, gaining a +1 sacred bonus on all saving throws. This bonus increases by +1 for every five Wood Giant levels she possesses. At 10th level, the bonus is doubled against curses, diseases, and poisons. Resistance: The Wood Giant is shielded by a flickering aura, gaining 2 points of energy resistance against one energy type (acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic) chosen when the judgment is declared. The protection increases by 2 for every three Wood Giant levels she possesses. Smiting: This judgment bathes the Wood Giant’s weapons in a divine light. The Wood Giant’s weapons count as magic for the purposes of bypassing damage reduction. At 6th level, the Wood Giant’s weapons also count as one alignment type (chaotic, evil, good, or lawful) for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. The type selected must match one of the Wood Giant’s alignments. If the Wood Giant is neutral, she does not receive this bonus. At 10th level, the Wood Giant’s weapons also count as adamantine for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction (but not for reducing hardness). Tree Folk (Su) At 3rd level a Wood Giant becomes revered by the trees it protects and gains divine powers. As a free action, your hands can become as hard as wood, covered in tiny thorns. While you have wooden fists, you gain a bonus on damage rolls equal to your Wood Giant level (minimum +1). You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + your Constitution modifier. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. In addition, whilst within a Jungle or Forest The Wood Giant gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks and Knowledge (geography), Perception, Stealth, and Survival skill checks when he is in this terrain. A Wood Giant traveling through this terrain normally leaves no trail and cannot be tracked (though he may leave a trail if he so chooses). At 8th level, the skill bonus and initiative bonus increases by +2. Forest Guardian (Su) At 4th level you become the Forest Guardian, living up to your namesake, you earn powers beyond that of most other forest protectors. Your Electricity resistance increases by 5. Whenever a Wood Giant uses her judgment ability, she selects two different judgments, instead of one. This only consumes one use of her judgment ability. As a swift action, she can change one of these judgments to another type. In addition, the Wood Giant Gains an Inquisition. If an inquisition’s granted power calls for a saving throw, the DC of the save is equal to 10 + Your Wood Giant level + your Constitution modifier. Any inquisition ability that requires you to utilize Wisdom instead uses constitution, and you use your full Wood giant level instead of 1/2 your inquisitor level to determine it's strength. Unless otherwise stated, the caster level for granted power spell-like abilities is equal to the character's overall level. Green Giant (Su) At 7th level the Wood Giant becomes surrounded by the divine spirits of the forest and is treated as such by all creatures of the forest. The Wood Golem's electricity resistance increased by 5, and the Wood Golem gains a bonus equal to 1/2 it's level on all skill checks while within a forest or jungle. This bonus is retained regardless of location on all charisma based checks against creatures of the plant, animal, fey, vermin or magical beast type or subtype. You can cause a host of wooden thorns to burst from your skin as a free action. While bramble armor is in effect, any foe striking you with an unarmed strike or a melee weapon without reach takes 1d6 points of piercing damage + 1 point per Wood Giant level you possess. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your character level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Gaia Titan (Su) At 8th level the Wood Giant becomes the pinnacle of Forest protectors. It has reached a state of enlightenment unseen by most of it's kind. Whenever a Wood Giant uses her judgment ability, she selects three different judgments, instead of just two. This only consumes one use of her judgment ability. As a swift action, the inquisitor can change one of these judgments to another type. While within a Forest or Jungle, the Wood Giant is considered to have a natural 20 on it's initiative rolls and can act on a surprise round. Creatures killed by the wood Giant are instantly effected by a reincarnation spell that binds them to a tree or object within the area. The creature gains a will save DC: 10+Wood Giant level +Con modifier to resist the effects. Creatures bound to trees and the like make the object intelligent, but it cannot move. This is the same as granting a tree the advanced simple template, which it retains if it is animated or brought to life in some way. If a creature is resurrected by a creature, it's spirit leaves the tree or object. Dreadnaught (Su) At 10th level the Wood Giant goes beyond the spirits and beyond it's ancestors, standing as a paragon of Wood Giant kind and as a literal Forest god among it's followers. The wood Giant's electricity resistance is increased to Electricity immunity, A Wood Giant learns to focus her judgment. Whenever a wood giant uses her judgment ability, she must select one type of judgment. She is treated as if she were 10 levels higher for the purposes of determining the bonus granted by this judgment. Unlike other types of judgment, the one enhanced by this ability cannot be changed for the remainder of the judgment. Whenever the Wood Giant deals damage you force the target of your successful attack to make at a Fortitude save (DC 10+ wood giant level+ Constitution modifier) or the enemy is knocked prone by the force of the blow. Finally, the benefits from the feats, Toughness, Improved toughness, Hearty stock, Hit me, Stumptitude, and skill focus(In any skill on your Wood giant list) are doubled. Wood Giant Techniques 1st-Level Wood Giant Techniques— Create water, Detect magic, Detect Poison, Purify food and drink, Read magic, Stabilize, Ant Haul, Calm animals, Charm animal, Endure elements, Entangle, GoodberryPass without trace 2nd-Level Wood Giant Techniques— Barkskin, Animal Trance, Animal Messenger, Certain grip, Forest Friend, Lockjaw, Warp Wood, Wilderness Soldiers, Wood Shape, Tree Shape 3rd-Level Wood Giant Techniques—'Deadly Juggernaut, Burst of Nettles, Cure Moderate Wounds, Dominate Animal, Greater Magic Fang, Meld Into stone, Nature's Exile, Plant Growth, Snare, Inflict Moderate Wounds, ** Far Stretch '''4th-Level Wood Giant Techniques—'Arboreal Hammer, Command Plants, Control Water, Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Freedom of Movement, Grove of Respite, Life bubble, Spike Stones, Strong Jaw, Thorn Body, Inflict Serious wounds, **Skull Crush, **Brain Shaker (MC) '5th-Level Wood Giant Techniques—'Awaken, Cure Critical Wounds, Stone Skin, Transmute Mud to Rock, Transmute Rock to Mud, Tree Stride, Wall of Thorns, Inflict Critical Wounds, **Land Break, **Angry Tree '6th-Level Wood Giant Techniques—'Greater Dispel magic, Iron Wood, Liveoak, Move Earth, Repel Wood, Stone Tell, Transport via plants, wall of stone '7th-Level Wood Giant Techniques—'Animate plants, Creeping Doom, Harm, Rampart, Siege of Trees, Transmute Metal to wood, True Seeing, **Rush Hour, **Morphing Blow (MC) '''8th-Level Wood Giant Techniques— Mass Atavism, Control Plants, Earthquake, Euphoric Tranquility, Repel Metal or Stone, **Nature's Wrath '9th-Level Wood Giant Techniques—'Clashing Rocks, Regenerate, Shambler, Greater Siege of Trees, Sympathy, Antipathy, World Wave, **Big Splash, **Nature Slash (MC), **Summon Giant (MC)